Patricia (Comic Series)
Patricia is a character first encountered in Issue 10 of The Walking Dead and is Otis's incredibly naive and overly trusting ex-girlfriend. She resides at Hershel's Farm, when the group encounter her. Post-Apocalypse In the beginning of the outbreak, she and Otis decided to seek refuge in the Wiltshire Estates along with everyone else who couldn't make it into Atlanta. The lack of proper fortification eventually caused the Wiltshire Estates to become overrun by Zombies. Otis and Patricia barely escaped with their lives. Patricia and Otis broke up after moving to the prison. Her naivety almost costs her life when she attempts to break out Thomas after his evident murders, claiming his death sentence was harsh treatment. He almost kills her soon after, but is saved with the intervention of Maggie. Patricia becomes an outcast after aiding Dexter and Andrew in their attempted rebellion. She saved Rick Grimes' life after the Governor's first attack by letting Alice give Rick a transfusion of her type O negative blood. Before the final battle with Woodbury, she had sex with a wounded Axel, not wanting to regret anything. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Patricia has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and people. Death Killed By *Unseen Woodbury Survivor Patricia was killed in the Woodbury Army's assault on the prison, her head being shot off by a Woodbury Survivor while advising Hershel and Billy Greene to flee. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick sometimes praised Patricia about her shooting skills, and Patricia was usually the one who watched Carl and other children. Patricia also was the one who saved Rick's life by giving him her blood. Hershel Greene Hershel didn't seem to be mad at Patricia after she let Dexter, Andrew, and Thomas into freedom. They had a conversation about Hershel's dead children, Allen, and Otis, and how they miss them. Hershel seemed shocked, like Billy, when Patricia died. Hershel, Patricia, and Billy were seen together in the final Prison attack. Maggie Greene While on the farm, Maggie and Patricia grew a lot closer. Maggie didn't seem mad at Patricia for helping Andrew and Dexter get the guns. Maggie also saved Patricia from Thomas when he tried to strangle her. Billy Greene Billy and Patricia had some conversations, and Billy invited Patricia to Maggie's and Glenn's wedding. After Patricia died, Billy was shocked and scared over her death. Otis Otis and Patricia were dating prior to the outbreak, and their relationship continued until they reached the prison, where they split up. The reason for this may have been Otis' racist tendencies, but after an unknown period of time they began to reconcile. Patricia was affected greatly by Otis' death. Axel They didn't have a lot of interactions, however, these two were seen having sex and hugging each other before the final Prison attack. After Axel died, Patricia is seen holding his body, and repeating the word, "No, no no...". Dexter Patricia helped Dexter and Andrew to get the guns, and thought they weren't going to kill Rick and others. After Dexter's death, Patricia was crying and crawling over his body. Thomas Richards Patricia trusted Thomas, believing he was a good man who needed help. After releasing Thomas from his cell, he tried to kill her. Upset and in tears, Patricia asked why he would do that, though she didn't seem very sad after he died. Lori Grimes Lori and Patricia became friendly after Carol committed suicide. Patricia helped Lori look after the kids and Patricia was also responsible for saving Rick's life. However, their friendship is not given the chance to grow, as both Lori and Patricia are both shot and killed by The Governor's army in Issue 48. Arnold Greene Patricia and Arnold had a basic friendship, all though they were never seen interacting Patricia was seen grieving at his funeral and Arnold was also mentioned when Patricia was telling Hershel the people she missed. Lacey Greene Patricia and Lacey had a basic friendship, all though they were never seen interacting Patricia was seen grieving at her funeral and Lacey was also mentioned when Patricia was telling Hershel the people she missed. Shawn Greene Patricia and Shawn had a basic friendship, all though Shawn had already turned and locked in the barn before Rick and the group had arrived there was no interaction shown but Patricia was seen grieving at his funeral after he had been put down by Hershel. Also Shawn was mentioned by Patricia when she was telling Hershel the people she missed. Susie Greene Patricia and Susie had a basic friendship, all though Patricia and Susie were never shown interacting it is assumed they were close because Susie was named when Patricia was telling Hershel the people she missed. Rachel Greene Patricia and Rachel had a basic friendship, all though Patricia and Rachel were never shown interacting it is assumed they were close because Rachel was named when Patricia was telling Hershel the people she missed. Appearances Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars Volume 4: The Heart's Desire Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 8: Made To Suffer |}} Trivia *Patricia has confirmed her blood type is O negative. *Patricia was said to have an extremely good aim, and was the best female shooter besides Andrea. *Patricia was the only one to trust every single prisoner before and after Thomas' murder. She still trusted Dexter and Andrew. She showed them where the guns were. She also formed a relationship with Axel. It's safe to say she was the closest to the prisoners. *Patricia lasts much longer in the comics than in the TV series. In the comic, she makes it to the prison and stays until she is shot and killed during Woodbury's assault. In the show, she is grabbed and devoured by walkers while fleeing the overrun farm. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased